


Where is She?

by highwayKing



Series: Bismuth [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bismuth only mentioned, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rose, do you know where Bismuth is?”</p><p>Rose turned around to meet her fellow Crystal Gems. Pearl and Garnet stood side by side, dirty from a day of fighting and exercising.</p><p>“We went by the forge today, but she wasn’t there,” Garnet said crossing her arms. “The smithy was cold as well, like she wasn’t there at all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is She?

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the Bismuth one shots thing. This one is a direct continuation of ‘Breaking Point’ and it focuses on Rose, Bismuth is only mentioned.

“Rose, do you know where Bismuth is?”

Rose turned around to meet her fellow Crystal Gems. Pearl and Garnet stood side by side, dirty from a day of fighting and exercising.

“We went by the forge today, but she wasn’t there,” Garnet said crossing her arms. “The smithy was cold as well, like she wasn’t there at all.”

“Do you have any idea where she might be?” Pearl asked as she dusted herself off with a blush only now noticing how dirty she was.

Rose wouldn’t usually admit that she was scared. Even if she was frightened in the heat of a battle, scared for the life of her friends and when occasionally she would feel dread when she thought about their future and the war she would always soldier through it with a smile and hope for a the best.

But now she was afraid what the two would say.

No, she wasn’t afraid that they would accuse her of anything; she wished they would do that. Whatever she chose to tell them they would believe her, even if they didn’t understand.

But how could she tell them about the turning of their friend. Those three were ‘thick as thieves’ as the humans would say. They were first to fight on each other’s side, the first to come to the other’s aid and had the other’s back. They always practiced together, a loving thing Bismuth called a Crystal Gem tradition.

They lost many good friends in battles. She didn’t know how they would handle it. In times like these they couldn’t afford a low morale, nor could she bring herself to hurt them that way.

Telling the truth would be devastating for them. But keeping a secret would only hurt her.

“I haven’t seen her all day,” she lied “I was by the forge earlier as well, but I thought she was out with you practicing.”  

Pearl hummed. “I’m sure she is with Snowflake. We will see her shortly enough.”

“You want to go another round?” Garnet pointed back to where they come from.

“With you? Anytime.”

With that the two of them left chatting among themselves about new moves and technics that would come in handy against other quartz soldiers.

Rose felt relief. For now this would do. Latter when everything calmed down and the threat of the diamonds wasn’t hanging over their heads she could tell them.

 

Latter eventually turned into never.

The rebellion wasn’t as successful as they hoped it would be. Most of their faithful soldiers was shattered or worst corrupted. And they stood there alone, the three of them, all that was left of their glorious army.

All that she could protect.

Rose had never come around to tell what happened to Bismuth. The question hung above their heads and if they would have asked her she would have spilled in a second. But they didn’t. Pearl and Garnet silently agreed that Bismuth’s fate was the same as everyone else’s. She was gone just like the others, shattered or corrupted or captured. It didn’t matter which because they all meant the same.

Bismuth was gone and they would never see her again.

And Rose stood there lost, not knowing what she should do. What would Pearl and Garnet do if they found out the truth now? Would they be relieved that at least one friend was safe and sound, or would the fragile fabric of their mind finally break?

And what would Bismuth do if she was let out into the world where they lost without her even getting the chance to do something about it. Would that make her think she was right all along? That with the Breaking Point they could have made a difference.      

It was too soon. The war only ended a year ago, for them, gems, that was like it was yesterday.

She hoped that time would heal all the wounds and one day she would be able to tell them what happened and she would be able to let her friend go free. But until then she would keep a close eye on these two and protect the one she had bubbled away.

 

We might never understand why Rose does what she does, and she might not always have the best solution for every aching problem, but one thing we can be sure of: she only had the best intentions.


End file.
